Alone
by twostrandsofmelody
Summary: Pining for someone she could never have and learning what will never be used; the ill fated Éponine and Enjolras find comfort together on that night before the barricade fell.


**A/N: Based on 25****th**** Anniversary Cast Performance at the O2. Enjolras is Ramin Karimloo and Éponine is Samantha Barks.**

~o~

Éponine wandered into the ABC Cafe, tossing her hat off onto a table. She sank into the chair at the table, laying her head down on her elbows. She let herself fall apart, tears streaming down her face.

"Is something wrong Éponine?"

She jerked around, looking around the dimly light Cafe, "Enjolras?" She wiped away her tears, even though her body shook with sobs.

He had been sitting in a chair at the far end of the room, busily studying his books. "What's wrong?"

Éponine shrugged, "It's nothing Enjolras, don't mind me."

"Is it Marius?" He sat down at the table in front of her, loosening his cravat.

"What?" She gulped back a sob, shaking her head. The knowing look he gave her broke her facade, "Yes."

"It's quite obvious that you are smitten with him. I've tried to be hinting, but..." Enjolras shook his head, "He can be thick."

Éponine laughed a little, wiping away the stray tears, "I thought I had a chance before _she_ came along."

"He is young and foolish. He is blinded by her blonde gentleness and is ignorant to your subtle beauties."

"You are to kind Enjolras." Éponine blushed, smiling a little. "Why are you even here? Aren't the others out, enjoying their last day of freedom?"

Enjolras shrugged, "There are more important matters than drinking yourself senseless and indulging in the pleasures of cheap women."

"I should go, let you finish your studies." Éponine rose to her feet.

"No," Enjolras grabbed the sleeve of her oversized coat, "No. Sit. Stay."

Nodding she sat back down in her chair, "I have nowhere else to go. I normally walk all night, but it's beginning to rain."

"Is that where you go? I've noticed that you're always sneaking away after supper and coming in at early hours."

"You notice quite a bit about me, don't you?" Éponine chuckled softly, resting her elbow on the table, resting her cheek against her fist.

Enjolras laughed, "Its all part of being a leader."

"How many do you think will die?" She asked quickly, frowning.

He looked away, running her hand over his face. "They're young and untrained. It's not the most positive outlook."

"I'm not ready to die."

"Who's to say you'll die?" He reached across the table and patted her hand, "You're not going to be around to get hurt."

"I'm fighting alongside you. You all are my friends. I will not let my friends die."

"Your father will not let you fight."

"My father does not care if I live or die. Only if it benefits him. I will not do the things he wants me to do, so I am little use to him."

Enjolras tilted his head, "What does he want you to do?"

"The only way an unmarried woman can make her way in life."

"You never know, maybe after this all Marius will come to his sense."

Éponine laughed harshly, "He'll only see what I could be after I die. And still I'll die alone."

"You will not fight," He spoke firmly; "You are not."

"I will! I would rather die in battle, than die withering away alone."

Enjolras rose suddenly, "Come here." He held his hand out.

Éponine took his hand, standing slowly. "What?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She looked confused, looking around. Was it gunfire or something? She'd heard nothing.

"There it is again," Enjolras' grin grew wider.

"What is it?"

"Music." He moved her hand up to rest on his shoulder, taking her other hand in his hand. "Dance?"

"Enjolras..." She shook her head, looking embarrassed.

"Just one dance."

"Alright." She sighed, as they danced to the imaginary music.

As they danced she found herself closer and closer to Enjolras's strong body. Before longer she realised she was resting her head against his shoulder, her forehead resting against the bend of his neck. Her eyes closed as they swayed, drifting around the room.

"Éponine," He slowed their movements, "Éponine."

She pulled back, looking embarrassed, her eyes were downcast. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He replied, nudging her chin up with a soft touch. "You're beautiful."

She looked up into his eyes; he was very close to her, "Enjolras." She rose up on her tiptoes, closing the gap between their faces.

Their lips met in one tender kiss after another. He cupped her cheek, drawing her closer to him. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush to him. She panicked, but he soothed her with a soft stroke of her cheek. Enjolras pulled them down onto the chair, letting her legs dangle on either side of his lap.

"Enjolras." She murmured in-between kisses. Her fingers fumbled at the cravat at his neck, pulling it away as he pushed the heavy coat from her shoulders. She started unbuttoning his shirt, her hands roaming across the firm muscles of his bare chest. He ran his fingers over her bare shoulders, slowly sliding down the straps holding her thin shirt on.

She'd always found Enjolras to be handsome, he wasn't Marius, but he was handsome.

Enjolras was never interested in anything other than his books, but he'd always noticed Éponine more than any of the other girls who stayed around the Cafe.

They were both alone.

"Éponine, have you?" He pulled away from the kiss, taking a deep and shaky breath. From her position he was certain she could feel how much he was wanting this, but she didn't know how hard it would be for him to control himself for much longer.

Éponine innocently shook her head, "I was waiting for..." She couldn't say his name, not now, not while she was in such an intimate embrace with another man. "But that doesn't matter. I wan- No, I _need_ you."

That night before the barricades fell, before the day that would be their last; they had found solace in one another. For once they didn't feel so alone, the found comfort and peace. They found out how beautiful the world could really be.


End file.
